Wally and The Frosty the Snowman (1993 film)
''Wally and The Frosty the Snowman ''is a 1993 British-American Traditional Animated Musical-Family Film Which is Directed by Karl Geurs and George Scribner and was Produced By Rankin Bass, Thames Television and Walt Disney Feature Animation. Plot Cast * Jim Cummings as Winnie The Pooh/Tigger/Wally * Rob Rackstraw as Rabbit/Mayor Jack Johnson * John Goodman as Frosty The Snowman/Gopher * John Fielder as Piglet/Professor Bunny * Kath Soucie as Kanga/Magic Robot * Tara Strong as Roo/Marie * Macaulay Culkin as Max/Oliver The Kitten (this is a Last Role For Oliver) * Joey Lawrence as Christopher Robin/Lucas * Richard Dean Anderson as Plumbot Master/St. Rabbit of The Jupiter * Kevin Spacey as Abominable Snowman/Hopper * Frank Welker as The Bugs/The Birds/Cat/Oliver The Kitten (Only Meowing And Hissing) * David Jason as Santa Claus/King Rabbit * Dave Foley and Billy Joel as Prince Rabbits * Pat Musick as Princess Bunny * Lara Jill Miller as Karen/Princess Rabbits * Lucille Bliss as Queen Bunny/Queen Rabbit * David Wills as Master Splinter * Peggy Mahon as Miss Owl/Arctic Rabbit/Fuzzball The White Bunny Rabbit Trivia * Master Splinter is a Character from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ''(1987 TV Series). * King Rabbit Sounds Like Count Duckula. * Rankin Bass Productions Made a Cameo at The End of the Film. * Thames Television (1990 - 1992) Logo Made a Cameo at The Beginning and the End of the Film. Songs # ”Frosty the Snowman” by The Sherman Brothers # ”The Wonderful About Tiggers” by Tigger # ”I Am The Master” by David Wills # ”We Are The Rabbits” by The Rabbits # ”Snowy Days” by Wally # “My Queen” by Princess Bunny # ”Let There Be Snow“ by Frosty # “Christmas Believes You” by Master Splinter # ”We Love Snow” by Winnie the Pooh and Friends # ”The New World” by Mayor Jack Johnson # “Make it Snow” by Wally, Frosty and Karen # ”Clap Your Hands” by Master Splinter # “We Wish You a Merry Christmas” by The Sherman Brothers # ”Frosty the Snowman (Reprise)” by, Wally, Winnie the Pooh and His Friends Transcript Wally and The Frosty the Snowman (1993 film)/Transcript Scenes # Opening # Karen Meets Wally # Tigger’s Snowy Day # Frosty The Snowman # The Adventure Begins # Master Splinter # The Snowy Mountains # The Dulce Domain # Meanwhile in The Castle # The Rabbits and the Bunnies # The Winter Whisper # The Time of Hours # Snowy Day # The Party of The Snowy Mountains # The Promise To Mayor Jack Johnson # A Winter Escape # Together and Ever # The Princess Bunny # The Snowy Route # It Gets Close To Grasshoppers # The Day with Wally # Beyond the Igloo # The Abominable Snowman Chase # Master Splinter Meets Wally, Fuzzball, Karen and Frosty # Understanding of Pooh and The Christmas # After Downtown # The Santa Claus Believes You # Frosty, Karen, Fuzzball and Wally‘s New Adventures # Oliver and Marie # Only One Thing # The New World # Max and Lucas # Let It Snow To Make it Snow # Our Beginnings # The Final Battle, Abominable # The King and Queens of Bunnies and Rabbits # Master Splinter’s Convention/Clap Your Hands # Let‘s Go Back To North Pole # Santa Meets Frosty, Fuzzball Karen and Wally # Arctic Treasure # Reunion # We Wish You a Merry Christmas # The Holiday Dreaming Come True # Ending Running Time 98 Minutes Release Date December 3rd 1993 Music by '''Composer': J.A.C. Redford, Maury Laws (Archive of Frosty's Winter Wonderland Soundtrack), Dennis Challen Brown (Archive of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Soundtrack), John Du Prez (Archive of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Soundtrack) and Detlev Kühne (Archive of The Animals of Farthing Wood Soundtrack) Songs: The Sherman Brothers Category:1993 Category:1993 films Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:WALL-E Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Frosty The Snowman Category:Animated films Category:Disney films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:1990s films Category:Christmas Movies Category:Christmas Category:Films about animals Category:Films about insects Category:Films about cats Category:Films about kittens Category:Films about rabbits Category:Films about robots Category:Films about rats Category:Films set in London Category:Films set in England Category:Films set in North Pole Category:Films set in Switzerland Category:Films set in Scotland Category:Oliver the Kitten films Category:The Aristocats Category:Disney movies Category:Spin-Offs Category:Film spin-offs Category:British Animated films Category:American animated films Category:Musical films Category:Family film